


Money Can't Buy Me Love

by FourTrisHEA



Series: Money Series [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Jonerys, Jonerys Valentine's Week, Jonerysvalentines, Smut, jonerys smut, roughsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: Money Can’t Buy Me Love is a modern-AU, jonerys one-shot written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine’s Week. I selected the Prompt is Free Choice for day seven (2/20/18). The Jon and Dany in this story were originally designed to meet the prompt “Dark!Jon and Dark!Dany” – be aware that both Jon and Dany are portrayed OOC in this story. Jon is a man who is obsessed with power and his career. He has found that part of getting ahead relies on maintaining a certain image. Jon used to rely on the Escort Agency to send him a pretty, but quiet, face to have on his arm. An evening with Daenerys changed all of that for him. She challenges him, arouses him, mocks him and all around drives him insane. He can’t get enough of her.**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**





	Money Can't Buy Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: 2018 Jonerys Valentine’s Week on Tumblr. 2.20.2018 Prompt: FREE CHOICE but using characters from Dark!Jon or Dark!Dany prompt/story “Money Well Spent”. Lots of dirty smut – you have been warned.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40345411072/in/dateposted-public/)

**Title:** Money Can’t Buy Me Love

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Summary:** _Money Can’t Buy Me Love_ is a modern-AU, jonerys one-shot written for the 2018 Jonerys Valentine’s Week. I selected the Prompt Free Choice for day seven (2/20/18). The Jon and Dany in this story were originally designed to meet the prompt **“Dark!Jon and Dark!Dany”** – be aware that both Jon and Dany are portrayed **OOC** in this story. Jon is a man who is obsessed with power and his career. He has found that part of getting ahead relies on maintaining a certain image. Jon used to rely on the Escort Agency to send him a pretty, but quiet, face to have on his arm. An evening with Daenerys changed all of that for him. She challenges him, arouses him, mocks him and all around drives him insane. He can’t get enough of her.

_**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin**_

**_Chapter Summary:_ ** _2018 Jonerys Valentine’s Week on Tumblr. 2.20.2018 Prompt: FREE CHOICE but using characters from Dark!Jon or Dark!Dany prompt/story “Money Well Spent”. Lots of dirty smut – you have been warned._

 

**~ Two Weeks after the Westeros Industries Gala ~**

Dany smiles to herself while checking the oven for the dinner she is preparing for Jon and her roommate, Missy. She can hear that Jon is being very polite and using his _big boy manners_ (a term Dany coined for him) while charming her best friend. This is the first time that Jon has met someone from her life, Dany is pleased it is going well.

Dany has been to a couple of work related dinners with Jon since the gala. She is now introduced as his girlfriend. They have discussed in great length that he is a workaholic and is not very close to his family anymore. Not that she can blame him, his stepmother sounds awful. She has shared that her parents died with she was a baby, and now both of her brothers have also passed. She is basically on her own.

Dany was glad that Jon had finally agreed to spend a night at her place. Missy threatened to send a search party when Dany hadn’t slept at home all of those nights after her first date with Jon. Things have moved very quickly for the couple, both feeling a strong connection they wanted to explore.

It has been a little over two weeks since she first met Jon at the Gala, where she was a paid escort that was only supposed to be his pretty date for the evening. Blushing while remembering the last two weeks with him, she can’t think of a time in her twenty-four years that has been more intense. She is crazy about him.

The morning after their first night together, Dany sent the agency her resignation email…listing it as effective immediately. With the personal nature of the business, it is in their employment agreement that they can walk away with zero notice without issue. Dany’s phone rang within twenty minutes from HR – they wanted to ensure that everything was okay and that nothing out of the ordinary had happened during her assignment with Mr. Jon Snow the night before. Being concerned for her well-being.

Dany told them everything was fine, answering their questions as Jon slipped under the sheets and began lavishing her cunt was kisses and licks. Dany abruptly ended the call as her orgasm came crashing over her. Jon just laughed as he kept tickling her clit with his tongue. Dany chastised him, which made him just laugh harder.

Jon is possessive, passionate, quick to anger, while also equally quick to let it go when Dany holds her ground. Another worthy trait, heavens how this man loves to have sex. Dany can barely go twenty minutes without remembering some intense moment from one of their countless sexual encounters. He is a very giving lover while also yearning to dominate her. Dany realizing that she likes it…a lot. He satisfies her in a way she never knew existed.

Dany knows she is falling in love with him. Which scares her immensely, but she also doesn’t think it is possible to avoid it.

**++o+ Flashback +o++**

_Dany’s wrists bound to the headboard above her head, Jon’s necktie has been knotted and holding her tightly in place. Naked while laying on her back, she anxiously awaits to learn what her lover has in store for her this time._

_“Are you nervous?” Jon asks darkly, noticing Dany’s small frown. He has been thinking about this moment all day long while at the office. “I hope you still trust me, love.”_

_Dany smirks and nods, “I trust you, or else I wouldn’t have allowed you to tie me up. I am frowning because I am getting bored and you are taking too long.”_

_Jon laughs deeply, she always has something to say that either infuriates him or makes his heart skip a beat. Often both at the same time._

_Getting the bottle of baby oil out of the drawer Jon tosses it on the bed next to the beautiful woman tied to his headboard. Dany’s lust hooded eyes unable to turn away from him, he loves the way she is not shy about her desire for him. Stripping naked before getting closer, Jon then leans down to kiss Dany’s mouth slowly. Their lips pressed together as Jon deepens the kiss. He loves kissing this woman, more than anything he has ever felt for another._

_Dany struggles against her binds causing Jon to smirk against her mouth. She then huffs in annoyance. Jon moves to straddle Dany’s petite frame. Careful not to put all of his weight on her, he sits right below her breasts, facing her. His eyes dark with lust and he palms her beautiful breasts._

_Dany, realizing he is going to titty-fuck her lets out a desire filled groan. She watches as he rubs baby oil on his palms before kneading and massaging her tits. Pinching her nipples, occasionally bending down to take one in his mouth Jon lavishes attention on her breast. Jon moves his right hand to her throat, their eyes locking as his fingers wrap around her._

_“Dany, you are mine. I want you so badly,” Jon mutters, his dark eyes piercing into hers._

_Dany pants with desire, she wants him to fuck her. “Jon, baby please. Don’t make me wait any longer.”_

_Jon drops back down to straddle her, kneading her gorgeous breasts together as his hard shaft falls in the crevice. She whimpers as he begins fucking her tits. Breathing heavily as he watches his thick cock disappear in the valley of her breasts Jon curses under her breath._

_“Do you like this? Your fucking tits are so amazing Dany. I love them so much,” Jon says hoarsely. The slapping skin sound filling the room as his hips buck into her cleavage. His dick getting painfully hard, he is getting close._

_“Yes, yes…I like it a lot,” Dany cries, the dark look in his eyes making her pussy wet. His desire for her always arousing her. She loves to pleasure him, she loves to submit to him._

_“I want to come all over you. Is that okay?”_

_“Yes!” she moans. “Please, baby. Yes.”_

_“Good girl, because after I am going to fuck you with my mouth,” Jon promises his beautiful girlfriend. “And my teeth.”_

_True to his word, Dany watches transfixed as he thrusts frantically at the end. Dany cries in delicious pain as he pinches her nipples. His seed shooting all over her cleavage, neck and chin. His eyes gleaming as his essence is all over her, and there is nothing she can do about it._

_Dany whimpers as Jon finishes thrusting. Smirking playfully Jon slides down her body, kissing slowly as he approaches her sex._

_“I am going to make you scream for me, I love that my junk is all over you while I fuck you with my mouth,” Jon says before kissing her sweet pussy._

_Dany cries out in ecstasy, and leans back to enjoy how Jon eats her out. His teeth already nipping at her inner thighs. The bite marks Jon leaves on her always a reminder of what erotic things they have done._

_He makes her come again and again, until she finally can’t take it anymore. Orgasm after orgasm, Dany finally cries softly, begging him to stop._

_Jon’s eyes widen at her tears. An immediate look of concern on his face as he immediately unties her wrists. He is worried he was too rough with her._

_“Baby? I’m sorry, did I…?” Jon’s voice cracks, he doesn’t know what is wrong. But he never intended to hurt her or make her sad._

_Dany wipes her tears away, feeling silly. “Jon, its fine. I just… I don’t know how to explain it, it was just too much.” She trembles in his arms, noticing that his come has made its way into her hair, which causes her to laugh._

_“Daenerys Targaryen, you better explain yourself. You are freaking me out,” Jon chastises her, but relieved to see her smile. He holds her tenderly, stroking her back and sides softly._

_“I just got scared, and not of you physically,” Dany clarifies quickly, he has never hurt her. Then trying to put into words how she feels. “I like…I like the biting. It wasn’t that. I got scared because I realized how much I need and want you. That plus all the orgasms…I just felt overwhelmed.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Dany says quietly, feeling she ruined the moment._

_Jon nods in realization, kissing her softly before placing his fingers under her chin so she is forced to look at his face. “Dany, I understand…I am…I feel the same way about you. I think about you all the time, I always want you with me. I think about you nonstop when we are apart,” Jon breathes in and out to calm himself. “I really care for you, I want us to work. For the long haul.”_

_Dany smiles and kisses him, nodding in agreement._

_“We are a very sticky mess, let’s go get in the shower,” Jon orders while pulling his lover out of bed._

_“Can we make it a bath?” Dany asks sweetly before adding her reasons. “I want to ride your cock.”_

_Jon laughs and kisses her passionately. He knows he is falling desperately in love with this woman, she already means everything to him._

_“You can ride my cock, but only on one condition,” Jon tells her, his face suddenly serious._

_“What?” Dany asks while running the bath water in Jon’s fancy jet tub, making sure the temperature is right._

_“I have a business trip at the end of this week, it’s in Iceland. I want you with me,” Jon says seriously._

_Thinking he is kidding, Dany giggles while stepping into the shower quickly, his seed has managed to get into her hair and she wants to wash off before they has sex in the tub._

_After quickly rinsing off Dany steps out of the shower and sees Jon looks very serious. Mouth falling, she blushes._

_“You want to take me to Iceland?”_

_“Yeah, I do. I have one day of meetings and then my nights and the weekend I am all yours,” Jon says quietly. “If you want me, that is.”_

_“I want you, Jon,” Dany promises as he leads her into the tub. She shows him how much she wants him._

_Desperately even._

**++o+ Flashback End +o++**

“Earth to Dany!” Missy interrupts, waving her hands in the air while standing at the kitchen bar.

“Sorry,” Dany blushes furiously. She can feel Jon’s eyes burning into her. In order to not make it obvious she was fantasizing about sex with her hot new boyfriend, Dany makes it a point to not look in his direction.

“I was just telling Jon that these pictures of your weekend in Iceland are amazing! Aside from the amazing location, you guys look so happy together!” Missy exclaims while looking at photos on Jon’s phone that he wanted to show her. Dany blushes, realizing that he is showing off just a little for her friend.

“We are really happy together,” Jon says while standing behind Dany and wrapping his arms around her waist. “At least I am really happy,” he whispers in her ear softly, Missy so engrossed in the photos that she is not paying attention to them.

Dany turns to face him, kissing him softly. “Jon, makes me very happy,” she tells Missy.

“I can tell! Jon, the fact that you have this pictures as your screen saver says a lot,” Missy laughs, while handing Jon back his phone. “I love it, it captures Dany’s personality well.”

Dany hadn’t even realized he did that and looks curiously to see which picture he choose. It is a cute shot of them in their huge parkas, Jon, wearing his glasses, is smiling behind her as Dany is acting goofy for the camera.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40351404832/in/dateposted-public/)

Dany plates dinner while Jon offers to set the table. Missy is helping clean some of the cooking dishes that are no longer being used.

Jon sighs, excusing himself from the room because of a work related voicemail he needs to listen to. When he returns he is frowning slightly and shaking his head in annoyance.

“Babe, everything okay?” Dany asks with concern.

“Yeah, it was a voicemail from the president of my company. He has been in quite the mood lately and riding my ass. Not just mine, he has been on a tear with a few of us that report directly to him,” Jon grumbles.

“I’m sorry. Did I meet him at the gala event?” Dany asks, trying to imagine which man it could be.

“No, he was in Germany for an emergency business that night. But you did meet his son, Tyrion, at the dinner at Alinea two nights ago,” Jon says. “I’m sure it’s nothing, let’s enjoy our evening. I can worry about work tomorrow.”

“I could never forget Tyrion. He is hysterical, his wife Shae was great too,” Dany remembers Jon’s coworker fondly. “His dad can’t be that bad, Tyrion is so nice and funny.”

Jon frowns, “Actually his dad is a real asshole to him, and they don’t get along at all. Obviously you saw that Tyrion is a dwarf…”

Dany nods as Missy joins the conversation.

“Tyrion once told me that his dad has always had a real problem with that. Obviously I work with both of them, so I stay out of their personal problems. But I am much closer with Tyrion, I even interned for him when I was in college!” Jon laughs.

“That sounds awful, I hate hearing stories when a parent is cruel to their child,” Missy says, her face getting red. Her job as a social worker influencing her opinion.

“Well, fuck Tyrion’s dad then!” Dany says raising her glass as Jon and Missy join. “For being a shit father and a shit boss!”

Jon laughs while pulling Dany into his arms for a kiss. Dany returns it eagerly, only breaking apart after Missy clears her throat dramatically. Dany blushes while Jon kisses her temple.

“Shall we play some board games after dinner?” Daenerys asks Missy and Jon.

“Actually, in honor of Jon spending his first night here, I am making myself scarce! Grey is getting off work soon and he is swinging by to get me,” Missy laughs at Jon’s huge smile. “Don’t look so pleased Mr. Snow!”

Jon and Dany laugh at Missy. Dany is thrilled her best friend likes Jon, he is really important to her.

As Missy runs to use the bathroom before dessert Jon pulls Dany against him for a passionate kiss. Resting his forehead against hers he looks into her eyes.

“I am going to fuck you all over this apartment. So that when I am not here, you won’t be able to not think of me and remember this night,” Jon says confidently while undoing his neck tie and placing it around Dany’s neck. They will be using it again later.

Dany whimpers with desire, already anticipating the things they will be doing tonight. She knows that there will not be much sleep involved.

**++o++**

Dany frowns while sitting in her lecture class, staring at her phone and seeing another missed call from her former agency. It has been almost three weeks since she gave her notice, and they are still calling her.

Dany had only worked there a few months, and she had built up a decent number of clients that became regulars. Most of whom she knew were seeing more than one escort at a time. As her dates were always casual it wasn’t a big deal to anyone. She often attended events with these men as “a friend” who could be gawked at. Her job was to look pretty, be pleasant and provide great conversation.

It is the _one_ client that she can’t get out of her head. The kind old widower she had begun to think of as a friend, her nickname for him was “old bear” – which he loved. An older gentleman who could easily be her father, tall and lean with blondish hair. He had gone crazy for her the first time they met, immediately reserving her company on a weekly basis.

They always had a nice dinner filled with conversation, usually somewhere casual like Chili’s or Cheesecake Factory. After he would always let her pick the movie. She had grown to enjoy spending time with him. He spoke often about his dear wife that had passed a few years earlier, explaining that they had never had children. He gave her advice about life, warning her to enjoy her youth but to remember it would not last forever. He looked at her with kindness and appreciation…a part of her knew…that she had become very important to him. Maybe even too important. She felt sorry for the lonely old man. At the time she hadn’t seen any harm in becoming so close, as that was her job. It is not as though either of them had ever made any intent for things to get physical.

Unlike her first date with Jon, where her attraction for him was uncontrollable.

Now the old bear was having a hard time letting go. The agency has basically begged her to go on one last “date” with him, so that he could have closure.

When she broached the idea with Jon the first week they had gotten together he became furious, he told her if she wanted to go back to her old life, to just say the word. He wasn’t going to stop her. But he flat out told her that he was not a man that would be willing to share her with another.

The thought of losing Jon made her feel panicked, she flinched at the idea. Jon frowned and looked away, he was visibly upset. He told her he needed air and changed before leaving for a run. After an hour Dany had decided that she should just head home. She was in the middle of gathering her things when Jon returned. Jon saw she was getting ready to leave.

“I don’t own you Dany. All I ask, if you can’t be loyal to me…please have the decency to tell me and end things,” Jon said sadly before walking past her. Glancing at her partially packed bag as he went towards his bedroom to take a shower.

Dany burst into tears, completely overwhelmed because she realized that a part of her would shatter if Jon walked out of her life, especially if she were the one to push him out. She followed him and threw her arms around him, kissing him desperately. She promised him, he was the only person she wanted.

She pulled him to the floor and they made love desperately in the middle of the living room. Jon held her tightly as he pounded into her, Dany could feel his desperation. She knew then that he was very possessive, but she wanted him to be.

She pushed her pity and guilt for the old bear out of her mind that day. All that mattered was Jon.

But the desperate agency calls have kept coming. Dany slips out of class to listen to her voicemail in the hall. It is rare that her former boss call her more than once in the same day to ask on the old bear’s behalf.

 **_Voicemail:_ ** _Dany…it’s Olena again. Shit…I know this was just a job for you, and you were an awesome employee. But my office is at a loss. Jorah is distraught over you just disappearing. He is an old guy, harmless…kinda sad really. He is worried that something has actually happened to you. He keeps reminding us that you had your regular date scheduled and then we cancelled it the day of. Point is, he is afraid that you died, like his wife, and that we are lying to him about it. Look, I know you are out of the business and I respect that. But if you could just have one last dinner with him to talk, let him see that you are alive and well. I can also tell him to forget the movie part. Dany, please. One last dinner. How long can a meal at Chili’s really last? Let me know._

Dany cringes, remembering the many times the old bear spoke of his wife, and how sudden her death was. He had told Dany that it had been months of pain, he would wake up from a deep sleep and have forgotten that she was gone.

On a whim she calls Olena, agreeing to one dinner somewhere in downtown Chicago. She knows that Jon has a late night of work meetings the following night, the old bear can make that work or not. She will see him one last time to say goodbye and wish him well.

Frowning, Dany worries that she is making a mistake. But she reminds herself that she feels sorry for him. It is just one last dinner with a sweet, lonely old man.

Jon will never have to know, technically she is having dinner with an old friend.

One last time, she tells herself.

One last time.

**+++o+++**

The following night Jon is pouring over papers in his office, it is almost eleven pm and he is ready to get out of there. The meetings ran long and now his boss gave him an assignment that needed to be turned in before he could leave.

“Jon, is there anything else I can do for you?” Ygritte, one of the employees that was assigned to this project, asks. Jon picks up on the trace of seduction in her voice. This woman has been hitting on him for almost a year. She is persistent, he will give her that.

“Ygritte, as I said before, no thank you. I am almost done. It is late, you should go home. Feel free to have one of the company cars drive you,” Jon finishes, his eyes never leaving his desk.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/40395522561/in/dateposted-public/)

“I much rather you give me a ride, Mr. Snow,” Ygritte, croons suggestively.

_Not a chance sweetheart, you should see the gorgeous woman I have waiting for me at home._

Jon looks up at her, politely says no thank you and instructs her to leave his office and shut the door after. She scowls and walks out.

About twenty minutes later Jon is wrapping up to leave when he gets a text from an unknown number. He thinks it is from Dany at first as it is a picture of her in a dress that he remembers her wearing earlier that morning.

Then Jon read the message: _Did you know your girlfriend is a paid for hire escort? What other lies has she told you?_

Jon is stunned as numerous pictures of Dany, sitting at a fancy restaurant with another man, arrive to his cell phone. The photo angle doesn’t allow him to see the man’s face, instead Jon can see Dany is having the time of her life. Huge smile on her face, laughing, in one photo she is even holding hands with the man.

Jon is furious.

**+++o+++**

Entering his penthouse Jon quickly glances around his home. Part of him expecting Dany to have brought her other man home while Jon was at work. An irrational thought, but still one his jealous mind has come up with.

“Jon?” Dany says while entering the room, she had just showered and was towel drying her hair. “Jeez, you scared me! You said you were going to text before you left the office.”

Walking towards Jon to kiss him hello she suddenly stops dead in her tracks. The look of disdain on his face surprises her.

“Jon? What is it?” she asks.

“Did you have a nice evening? How were all of you errands?” Jon asks coldly, studying her reaction.

Daenerys stops cold, immediately sensing that something is wrong. She doesn’t know how, but realization hits her.

_He knows. He knows about dinner._

“I can explain,” she says quietly. “Please just hear me out.”

“Yes, please explain to me how you have lied to me. How you did _exactly_ what I asked you not to do. I’d love to hear you ‘explain’ this to me,” Jon utters coldly.

Daenerys cringes. “Jon, I tried to talk to you about this one client and you wouldn’t have it!”

“Yeah, how foolish of me to have issue with the one special client that you just couldn’t stay away from. The one client you were willing to lie to my face for!” Jon barks.

“He is an old man, Jon! It is not a romantic thing at all. It was one last dinner, a goodbye!” Dany says, her voice rising. “I choose you, you are the one I want. I just needed to say goodbye. And I did!”

“So during this _date_ did you touch him, did you let him touch you,” Jon asks, already having seen the photo of them holding hands at the table.

Daenerys gasps incredulously, her mind interpreting the question as asking if she and the old bear had been sexual. How could Jon even think that?!

“Of course not, Jon!” Dany snaps.

Jon frowns at her.

_The lies keep coming. I saw photos proving she was holding hands with this old man. What else has she been lying to me about?!_

“I don’t know why I am surprised that you are dishonest and you crawled back to some other man for money. Look at how I met you! I was paying you for your time while you were pretending!” Jon yells.

Dany is startled at how much his words hurt her. Partly because she knows he has a point. She has never felt so cheap or dirty in her entire life.

Holding her head high, Dany decides that she is done. She needs to leave.

“Excuse me,” Dany mumbles as she walks back into Jon’s bedroom and grabbing her overnight bag from the closet. Dany throws on a sweatshirt and jeans before packing the rest of her things. Jon had given her a drawer, at least her things can be packed up quickly.

Opening her bag and filling it hastily she is almost done by the time Jon enters the bedroom. She doesn’t even look at him.

“Dany…” Jon says, his voice is soft. She doesn’t stop her packing.

“Dany, I didn’t mean that. I shouldn’t have said it,” Jon says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Zipping her bag closed while putting the strap around her shoulder. Not looking at Jon, she pulls her wet hair into a bun before walking past him towards the front door.

“Dany, I didn’t mean it,” Jon says softly, a sense of dread settling over him. He is furious she lied, but he didn’t mean to make her feel cheap. He doesn’t believe that, he never has. He wanted to hurt her because she had hurt him.

“Don’t be sorry. You are right,” Dany says coldly while pulling on her sneakers. “This was all a mistake.”

“No, it wasn’t a mistake. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Jon pleads. “Please don’t go.”

“Jon, I don’t care if you are sorry or if you ‘didn’t mean’ it. You said it, and it is true,” Dany says flatly. “This is over, we were never going to work. I’m sure I’d piss you off one day in the future and you would always be able to throw in my face how trashy I am. I’ll always be some girl that got _paid_ to spend time with men.”

Jon winces, he doesn’t have a reply for her. All he knows is that he is still hurt she lied to him but he can’t lose her. He needs her in his life. Jon tries to hug her, desperately wanting to show her how much he cares for her. Dany immediately pushes him away.

“Don’t touch me. I said we are done and I meant it!” Dany snaps. “Goodbye.”

Jon tries to block the door as Dany loses her temper. “Jon, I want to leave. Respect me and get out of my way!” Dany snaps before adding coldly, “I know the respect part may be a stretch for you when it concerns me.”

“Fuck, Dany…this can’t be over,” Jon yells desperately. “I love you, please don’t leave!”

Dany scowls at him, _the love card_. She can’t believe he is proclaiming his love right now. She doesn’t believe him for a second.

“Fuck off, I am done! I never want to see you again, Jon Snow,” Dany snaps while storming out. “Leave me alone.”

She slams the door to his condo shut behind her. When in the elevator she uses her phone app to schedule a Lyft pick up. Jon’s building is in central Chicago so her ride is scheduled to arrive in minutes. She manages not to cry while waiting at the corner for the car to arrive.

Her heart is heavy but she has also accepted this is how things have to be. She was never going to really have Jon’s respect. How could she? She let her heart run wild, it was a mistake.

Jon rushes out of his building to try to talk again. She ignores him and goes to her ride.

Climbing into the Lyft car and sitting back to close her eyes, Dany has no idea that there was another car parked across the street. A car that was expecting her to storm out of Jon’s condo that evening. Ready to follow her home.

**++o++**

Two nights later, Jon keeps staring at the main entrance of the Art Institute of Chicago. He is praying Dany will show up. The day before the gown he had bought her from Nordstrom’s arrived to his penthouse. Jon had invited her to be his date at a corporate event at the Art Institute of Chicago and he insisted on buying her a new dress for the event. As Dany is petite, the dress she fell in love with needed alterations in order to be shortened. The sales woman assured him that they would handle it and deliver the dress to his home in time.

Jon also remembers how they fooled around in the dressing room for the few minutes they had alone. Dany was always insatiable, as was he. Jon frowns, pushing that memory away.

Jon has called Dany a few times, emailed and texted – he has gotten complete silence back.

When the dress was delivered he again missed her terribly. It is more than the sex, it was more about her presence in his everyday life. The way she would tease him, be sweet to him, compliment him, put him in his place, invent mean nicknames…he missed every part of her. He was in pain, it hurt not to have her in his life.

Jon had the dress delivered to her apartment with a note apologizing again, and begging her to please meet him at tonight’s event.

“Jon, over here!” Tyrion calls to his peer, waving him over. Jon forces a smile as he approaches his coworkers.

Jon kisses Shae hello on the cheek before shaking Tyrion’s hand.

“Where is Daenerys? I was expecting to see her tonight,” Shae asks Jon as Tywin Lannister joins them.

“Who is Daenerys?” Tywin, Jon’s boss, asks.

“She is Jon’s girlfriend, they are pretty much attached at the hip at all times,” Tyrion teases Jon as Shae snickers. Tyrion and Shae are greatly entertained by the new love in Jon’s life, never having seem him like this.

“She couldn’t make it tonight,” Jon manages, trying to keep his voice steady as his heart aches.

“That’s too bad, I was looking forward to spending some time with her,” Shae says sincerely. Tywin looks bored, appearing to regret asking.

As the evening continues Jon begins to feel more and more despair. Staring at the entrance so often that people have asked him if he is expecting someone.

Taking his phone out he walks towards the Grand Staircase, needing privacy to make his call. Dialing Dany he gets her voicemail.

 **Jon:** _Dany, it’s me. I know that I made a mistake, I said something mean and hurtful that I honestly didn’t mean. And I can admit I did it to be cruel. I wanted to hurt you, because you had hurt me. I was an asshole and I hate myself for it._ _The truth is…I love you. I am madly in love with you. Your kind heart, sassy mouth, your wicked sense of humor, and the way you tell me to go fuck myself when I act like a jerk. All of you, I am in love with all of you. Maybe I am the one that isn’t good enough for you. But I have to keep trying. Because I need you in my life and I can’t lose you. Please call me. If not…then I will just call you again tomorrow to profess my love for you._

Putting away his phone with a sigh Jon turns to return to the party and almost barrels into his boss of all people. Tywin is scowling at Jon, looking at him as though he was pathetic. His boss obviously having heard his call.

“Jon, your work at the office has been less than satisfactory in recent weeks. Now I can see why you are so _distracted.”_ Tywin grumbles while looking at Jon as though he is an idiot. “I was going to send Tyrion but I have changed my mind. You will be going to New York on business to handle the Winter Town negotiations.”

Jon frowns but nods his head. It is not like he can say no to the president of the company.

“Maybe this trip will help you get your head back in the game. You are leaving tonight, the jet is waiting. You better get going,” Tywin snaps.

“Yes, Mr. Lannister,” Jon mumbles.

“I will have my assistant email you the travel plans and meeting schedule for tomorrow. First meeting will be at eight am EST. I suggest you sleep on the plane. Don’t let me down, Jon.” Tywin says before walking away.

Jon frowns, glancing at his phone. Still no word back from Daenerys.

**++o++**

Having a packed work travel bag already at his office Jon is getting his briefcase ready. He just got the email with his travel itinerary for the New York trip.

Tyrion walks by and seeing that Jon is in the office pokes his head in to say hello. Jon smirks at him.

“Did you come by to gloat?” Jon laughs. “I am guessing Shae is happy you aren’t flying to New York tonight.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about? You are going to New York?” Tyrion asks, a confused look on his face.

“Um, yeah. Your father just gave me this assignment while we were at the Art Institute event. He said that you were supposed to go,” Jon explains while finishing organizing himself.

“That is news to me, in fact I have meetings scheduled here for tomorr-” Tyrion say until Jon’s curse words interrupt him. “What?”

“I just found this file on my desk, Ygritte was supposed to hand it to Tywin’s executive assistant earlier today. Shit, one more fuck up for me to take ownership for!”

“Hey, no big deal. My father isn’t here, had he noticed you missed a deadline, you would have gotten a scathing email already,” Tyrion points out while laughing. “I just called his office, Mary is packing up but she is waiting for me because I need to pick something up. Walk with me, is it ready to be turned in?”

Nodding, Jon smiles. The men rush to top floor to speak to Tywin’s assistant. Mary is an older woman who looks annoyed when she sees Tyrion. She reminds him that she would like to actually go home for the evening. She is late for dinner plans.

Tyrion apologizes and offers to lock up after they leave, Tywin’s assistant agrees and reminds him not to tell his father she left before they did. Both Jon and Tyrion promise. Once in the office Tyrion looks for the binder he needs for his meeting tomorrow. Tyrion points Jon towards his father’s IN BASKET, reminding Jon to slip his report into the pile where it would have fallen if Ygritte had turned it in on time.

As Jon is placing his report away a red folder falls to the floor, papers spilling everywhere. Groaning loudly as Tyrion laughs at him, Jon bends down to begin gathering the loose sheets.

“What the fuck!” Jon mumbles as he sees Daenerys’s smiling face on the first photograph. The red file is full of photographs, a Surveillance Investigation report, and a background check on Dany.

Tyrion’s eyes widen as he sees all of the photos strewn across the floor, recognizing Dany immediately. “Oh God, not again…” Tyrion mumbles, his voice falters with emotion.

“What is this Tyrion?! Not again WHAT?” Jon demands, his eyes frantically searching through the file. Realizing that the photos started the night of the gala when he and Dany first met. As at all large corporate events the company pays a professional photographer to take candid shots of the event. Some are posed but the majority are just of people interacting. 

Marketing will usually design a press release to boast how successful the event was. Jon remembers the final release, there were no photos of him and Dany that made it in. But this folder contains numerous pictures of them both.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25518281457/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon’s heart run cold when he sees there are other photos. All of them have Dany alone in the photo. Jon recognizes her coat, which she told him was new, and in one she is even wearing earrings he gifted her while they were in Iceland. The photos are recent.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25518281627/in/dateposted-public/)

“You better start talking, what the fuck is going on here?” Jon hisses, his hands shaking with rage. He immediately feels protective of her, if Tywin or anyone else ever tried to hurt her…he would end them.

“My dad is an asshole, he always has been. He thinks that money entitled him to anything. I have no idea what is going on with Dany… But years ago, a woman filed sexual harassment charges against him, she accused him of stalking and intimidation,” Tyrion cringes, he hates his father but this is a subject he tries not to think about. “In the end, the woman dropped all of the charges and signed a Non-Disclosure agreement. I can only assume my father paid her off.”

As Tyrion explains his father’s past Jon’s heart falls at the last photo he finds. It is a candid shot of him and Dany in Iceland.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25518281507/in/dateposted-public/)

“Your father is obviously obsessed with her. He actually had her under surveillance, look at this shit!” Jon yells while waiving a report of her every move. “Shit, tonight at the party…your dad overheard me leaving her a very personal voicemail. He looked so upset, I assumed he thought I was pathetic for groveling…but what if he hates that I am still trying to win her back? Maybe that is why he choose then to send me on some bogus trip to New York?”

“The New York assignment, he only invited you right after hearing you leave Dany that message?” Tyrion asks as Jon grabs the file to bring with him.

“Yes. I’ve got to go, I have to warn Dany,” Jon says as both men run out the door, Tyrion determined to help the young woman stay out of his father’s clutches. “I don’t care if it’s over reacting, I am calling the police too.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Tyrion says somberly, worried at what they might find.

**++o++**

“Have you gotten through yet?” Tyrion asks Jon as they run into the lobby of Dany’s building.

“No. Still going straight to voicemail,” Jon barks, his anxiety is overwhelming.

Jon immediately recognizing the doorman charges over to ask him if Dany and Missy are home, has he seen anyone else sign in to visit Dany? The doorman smiles at Jon, asking him if he is here to see Dany for her birthday. Jon frowns, knowing her birthday is not for another few months. The doorman looks confused, he said her father came to surprise her and that Missy has not been home all day. He even left a bottle of wine at the front desk and had a huge bouquet of flowers and balloons.

“Dany’s father died when she was a baby, that man was not who he said he was,” Jon barks while calling for the elevator. “We already called the police, when they arrive let them know that a man got past you with false information and the woman in 7D may be in trouble.”

Arriving to Dany’s door Jon bangs loudly, yelling her name.

“Jon!” Jon hears Dany scream from inside. Jon is about the break the door down when the building superintendent arrives to the floor. He got a call from the doorman and came to see if he could help. Having a master key he quickly unlocks the door.

Once inside Jon feels a tremendous relief at seeing that Dany is mostly unharmed, he had feared for the worse. Dany has tears streaming down her face, her cheek badly bruised.

“Jon!” she cries, relieved to see him. Dany tries to run to Jon but Tywin grabs her by the hair and pulls her to him. Pressing a gun into her side and reminding her to do as she is told.

“Don’t be scared Dany, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Jon reassures her. He wants her to remain calm, even though he is terrified for her safety.

“Jon, I love you too. I am sorry for shutting you out. I just want you to know how I really feel-” Dany yelps as Tywin yanks on her hair to silence her.

“You aren’t very bright are you? Does right now seem like a good time to profess your love for another man?!” Tywin hisses at her.

“Father, this is insane. You need to let her go. It’s not too late,” Tyrion says calmly stepping into the apartment behind the super.

Dany’s eyes widen as she makes the connection.

“You told me that you were a childless widower, that you had no one in your life! You even lied about your name. You made me feel sorry for you! I pitied you!” Dany cries. She is shocked that the sweet old widower, the old bear was the same callous man that Jon and Tyrion had told her about.

“It’s not my fault you are naïve, now shut the hell up,” Tywin snaps, jabbing the gun into Dany’s side. She winces in pain, Jon tries to move closer.

“Back up Snow, or else you will be peeling her bleeding body off the floor,” Tywin snarls. “Ms. Targaryen and I are leaving, get out of our way. If you follow us she will be the one to get hurt.”

Tywin pushes his way through, Tyrion and the super have to hold Jon who is desperate to get her away from him. Tyrion advising Jon that he needs to stay in control, he has never seen his father this agitated. Tyrion fears his father is having some kind of psychotic break.

As soon as the elevator closes the three men rush down the stairwell, Jon leading the way. Entering the lobby the doorman has his hands in the air as Tywin is dragging Dany across the lobby. She is begging him to stop, to just let her go.

Suddenly two policeman enter the lobby, one calling backup at seeing the gun.

“Jon, you have to trust me. I know you love her, but I know my father. He will see you as a rival, especially since she just admitted she loves you,” Tyrion says quietly watching his father intently. “My father can be a cruel man. He would rather see Dany dead then happy with you. Let me talk to him.”

With his hands in the air Tyrion announces himself to the police and to his father. He just wants to talk. Tywin takes that opportunity to insult his son, telling him how worthless he is and how much of a disappointment he has been in life.

The police bark commands for Tywin to drop the gun, Dany frantically searching for Jon before her eyes land on Tyrion. Tyrion has motioned for her to be quiet. When Tywin is yelling at the police Tyrion mouths to Dany that Jon loves her. She nods with understanding, immediately calming down. Jon sees this from his hiding place by the elevators. She knows he loves her so much, he would do anything for her. Even go against his basic instinct to run to her and try to save her. He has to trust the police and know that Tyrion knows his father best.

Suddenly Tywin points the gun at Tyrion. Dany flinches with fear, she doesn’t want to see Jon’s friend get hurt. Dany can’t see Tywin’s face as she remains still and is facing Tyrion. Jon has never seen the old man look so enraged.

And then Tywin Lannister shoots.

It all happens so fast, the police take him down and Tyrion falls to the ground. Dany crawls away as the police rush at Tywin, disarming him. Tyrion is okay, the shot his father took barely nicking him in the arm.

Jon and Dany both run to Tyrion to ensure he is okay. Dany reaches him first as she checks his arm, relieved to see that it is just a scratch. The police officer has radioed for a paramedic.

When Jon reaches their side Dany immediately lets Jon know that Tyrion is okay.

Jon looks for himself and then pulls Dany's face to his and kisses her deeply. She begins to cry and throws her arms around his neck.

“Eh hem….as lovely as a feeling as one might think, me being less than a foot from the two of you kissing love birds is not enjoyable for me. I can see you both are occupied, but would one of you mind dialing Shae on my cell phone?"

Jon and Dany break apart, their eyes still locked.

“I love you,” Jon whispers. “I’m so sorry abou-”

Dany kisses Jon once more before replying, “I love you, Jon Snow. We can talk about everything later.”

Tyrion smiles, watching the ever so serious Jon Snow, who is so obviously smitten with this beautiful woman. And she looks at Jon as though he is the only man on this earth.

Tyrion wonders if he will get an invite to their wedding, _he better!_

Suddenly Dany is handing Tyrion her phone, a small smile on her face. “Shae gave me her cell number when we met at that dinner. Your wife would like to speak to you.”

Tyrion nods, Jon helping him to sit up as the three of them sit on the floor. Shae cries on the phone, as Tyrion assures his wife he is okay. Jon motions that he and Dany will give Tyrion some privacy. That is when the police officer comes over, in the rush to reunite and check on Tyrion, neither had noticed that Tywin Lannister has a sheet placed over his body. He died instantly from the gunshots the police fired after he took the first shot.

Dany gasps, burying her face into Jon’s chest. Jon comforts her, understanding her mixed emotions. But the darker side of him is relieved. The threat of that man, and his obsession with Dany was something Jon would have always been worried about.

Jon is glad he is dead.

**++o++**

Hours later the couple is tucked into Jon’s bed, holding each other. After numerous interviews with the police, where they were separated, they were finally able to go home.

Their kisses are slow and languid, Jon lying on his back as Daenerys moves up to straddle him. He can feel the heat of her core on his lower stomach. His hard cock straining against the crevice of her beautiful ass.

“Dany, tell me what happened with Tywin…please.”

Dany nods sadly before starting. No more secrets between them.

“He was this completely different person when I had my escort dates, he was timid, sad, kind…and this evening when he was suddenly at my door it was like a different man. He pushed his way into my apartment, I was terrified.”

Jon kisses Dany’s wrist to encourage her to continue.

“He was furious with me. He told me that I was supposed to be his. He demanded to know how I could fall in love with you, when he said your name I knew that something strange was going on. He threw in my face that he lied to everyone, telling them he had a work trip to Germany the night of his own company’s gala. All because he wanted to see me, just for me to cancel and spend the evening with you,” Dany grimaces remembering how angry Tywin Lannister was.

“You saved me,” Dany whispers while bringing his hands to cup her breasts as she rolls her hips seductively. “How did you know?”

Jon goes on to tell her about the event at the Art Institute. Dany told him she did get the dress, but she just wasn’t ready to see him. Jon nods with understanding. Jon quickly tells her about the last minute trip to NY Tywin wanted to send him on, the red folder which was handed over to the police, and how he and Tyrion raced to her apartment to check on her.

Jon sits up the bed, pulling her hardened nipples into his mouth while kneading her other breast in her palm. Jon is being especially sweet and gentle. They have made love two times already and Dany has not gotten even one spanking.

 “Aside from the amazing love making I think you enjoyed,” Jon chuckles as Dany swats at him. “How are we now? I know that I love you, and I want a life with you. I am guessing it is too soon to ask you to elope…but….”

Dany laughs at Jon’s silliness. She assumes he is kidding about the marriage bit. But then she knows she has to have an honest conversation with him, no matter how hard it will be.

“You hurt me, your comment about how we met made me feel…like I was worthless,” Dany whispers sadly. “Thank you for the voicemail, it helped. I actually heard it right before Tywin… Right before he knocked on my door. I want you to know, your words meant everything to me. I was planning to come here late tonight. To at least talk.”

Jon kisses her, apologizing again. Dany interrupts him.

“We both made mistakes. And my mistake almost got me killed. I should have never lied to you, I should have never betrayed your _trust in me._ I was wrong to go on that escort date behind your back, especially after promising you that I wouldn’t. I felt pity for him, and the false image he fed me. I was naïve. But most of all, I didn’t give you and our relationship the respect it deserved. Please forgive me, Jon,” Dany whimpers.

“I forgive you, I love you,” Jon assures her. “But no more dating other guys!” Dany laughs as their lips join.

“Do you forgive me for my hurtful words?” Jon asks guiltily. He still feels terrible. He did the moment he said it.

“I do forgive you, and I am going to trust you to not use that against me again,” Dany says seriously. Jon nods in agreement. “Besides, just as you can point out that I was paid to be your date for the night. YOU, are also someone who was paying for women in the first place!”

Jon bursts into laughter and nods in agreement.

“Although we both can feel some kind of shame, I have absolutely zero regrets. I would do it all again if it meant having you in my life,” Jon murmurs in her ear before kissing her neck.

“Now that all the talking and making up is settled…there is one more thing,” Dany says seriously.

Jon looks at her curiously as her fingertips glide down his shoulder and then his arm. Holding his hand in hers she slowly brings it to her face, kissing his fingertips one by one as she speaks.

“We have made love twice, and it felt amazing,” Dany croons seductively as she finally moves Jon’s hand to wrap around her slender neck, “But now, I want you to fuck me.”

Jon’s eyes get dark with lust, the feeling of her beautiful throat against his palm. “Dany…”

“Jon, I love making love with you. But right now…I want you make me yours. Show me how much I belong to you, only you.”

Jon lies back on the bed, “We are going to start slow, because I want you ready for your punishment.”

Dany smiles broadly, a thrill rolling through her body.

“I want your pussy on my face,” Jon coaxes her to move up the bed and straddle his face. Dany’s eyes widen in shock, she had never done that.

“What if I crush you? I don’t know…” she says hesitantly. Jon assures her that if she holds the head board it will help her to keep control.

Blushing furiously Dany agrees to try as Jon smiles reassuringly at her. Straddling his face Dany slowly lowers herself, Jon situates two pillows under his head for support. His fingers caressing and touching her sweet folds instantly relaxing her. She closes her eyes, just wanting to enjoy the pleasure of his touch.

Dany holds tightly to the head board as Jon’s hands move to her hips. His mouth taking their place as he plants soft kisses on the inside of her thighs.

“Come close baby, I won’t bite…too hard,” Jon teases her. His tongue making a slow swipe of her clit and causing her to whimper.

Moments later Dany relaxes as she pushes down on Jon’s face. A loud groan escaping her lips, she trembles as his mouth lick and sucks on her dripping cunt.

“Oh God, Jon!” She cries loudly. “Yes…um…yes!”

Jon bites her fleshy folds as she screams, coming for the first time and pressing her pussy into his face. At that moment, Dany couldn’t give a fuck less if she was crushing him. She rolls her hips begging for more.

“You want more baby?” Jon says before sticking his tongue deep into her, knowing his dick will be there soon.

“Yes! More!” Dany begs as Jon’s tongue does a gentle circle around her sensitive clit.

Suddenly Jon flips Dany on to mattress next to him. She gasps in shock, not expecting the sudden movement.

“Lay on your stomach, now,” Jon says calmly. Dany whimpers and complies quickly.

Jon’s hands knead her beautiful ass cheeks. His dick painfully hard from tasting her arousal as she rode his face moments earlier. Jon slaps her right butt cheek hard, Dany gasps loudly. Cursing under her breath as the sharp sting remains.

Jon spends some time exploring and teasing her body with his hands and mouth. Until he sits at the edge of the bed and asks her to stand in front of him. She complies quickly, eager to see what he has planned.

Jon strokes his own shaft, it is hard and thick. Dany looks at him hungrily. Placing his hands on her hips Jon slowly turns Dany’s body so that she is facing away from his. Her perfect little ass in his face. Jon plants open mouth kissing all over her bottom as his hands reach up to fondle her breasts.

Suddenly Jon’s hands circle her wrists and pull both her arms behind her back. He is controlling her movements as he guides her to sit back on his lap. Jon is able to hold both of her arms behind her back with one hand as the other positions her his above him, his cock slipping into her wet core. Dany gasps, the fullness of his cock making her excited. Jon maintains control as he holds her hands behind her back and instructs her to fuck him.

And she does. Using her legs Dany rides him as Jon controls the pace and the force by holding her arms tightly behind her. Dany gasps, loving the way her man is in charge. She moans softly, completely submitting to him. She loves and trusts him.

She loves that he is fucking her exactly the way he needs.

As the sound of slapping skin fills the room Jon grunts and moans. His free hand wrapping around her neck and squeezing gently.

“You like this, does this feel good,” Jon asks hoarsely as he experiments with how hard he holds her neck.

“Fuck, fuck, yes, shit…I am yours. Don’t stop, make me yours,” Dany sobs as her cunt clenches painfully around his cock. As Jon feels her channel clamp around him he squeezes a little tighter. Dany screams with pleasure, submitting to him completely.

Jon loosens his grasp, kissing her back gently. No one has ever made him feel confident and safe enough to do that with her. For a moment he is worried he took it too far. But before he can ask her Dany is riding his cock again begging him not to stop fucking her.

“I love you, Dany,” Jon groans as she leans back onto his chest, her arms still between them. Jon’s free hand reach around her waist and begins thrumming her clit. Dany moans as she moves up and down on him.

“Tell me what you need, Jon!” Dany cries as a second orgasm while in this position wracks her body.

“You, I only need you.” Jon assures her before releasing her arms and then pushing her to the floor as he chases her. He moves her pliable body to get on her hands and knees as he quickly takes her from behind. Dany gasps as his cocking begins pounding into her.

Jon uses one hand to grab her hair, allowing him to control her as he ravishes her body. She grunts and moans as he moves frantically. He traces his finger around the hole of her anus and she whimpers.

“Would you ever let me take you here?” Jon asks so quietly that Dany has to strain to hear him.

Which she does because part of her worries he was going to say that he would be taking her ass next.

“Jon,” she whimpers. “I’ve never done that…I am scared, but yes. We could try.”

Jon leans down to kiss her back as he keeps fucking her, then kisses her shoulder, then kisses her ear.

“I’ve never done anal either, not today…but maybe one day we can try,” Jon says as he keeps thrusting roughly.

Dany releases a small sigh of relief, causing Jon to laugh. Jon realizes she is so relieved he won’t be trying to fuck her tush today. “Baby, you can always say no to me. About anything.”

Dany giggles, “I know I can…but the truth I don’t _want_ to say no to you.”

Jon slips out and flips Dany on her back, “I am done spanking you, I want to make love to you.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/39684389604/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon settles between her thighs and takes her again. Pulling her knee up so he can push in deep, the root of his penis hitting her body with each thrust. Dany pants with hunger as he makes love to her, her arms around him, holding him tenderly.

His cock hitting her g-spot repeatedly Dany cries out loudly, her nails digging into his arms as she comes loudly. Once she calms down from her high, Jon gets on his knees, his ass resting on his calves. He pulls her body to him and pounds roughly, Dany gasping with each erratic thrust. Jon is like a man possessed as he chases his orgasm, finally coming hard as he moans loudly, his seed filling her.

Dany lies on the ground panting, she is exhausted, just as is her lover is.

Jon carries her to the bed and crawls in next to her. The couple kiss gently, as sleep calls them.

“Dany?” Jon whispers as he strokes her hair.

“Hmmm?”

“How do you feel about Spain? If I still have a job after all of this, I have a business trip there at the end of the month,” Jon says good-humoredly.

Dany laughs and assures Jon wherever he goes she will happily follow.

**++o+ Story End +o++**

 


End file.
